Non-Disney villains
Non-Disney villains, as they are called by fans, are villains from animated movies not made by Disney, but are lovably evil just the same. Popular Non-Disney Villains Below is a list of animated movie villains that are most popular among fans. They are considered to be great villains for many different reasons. Other animated villains are also known of course, but are not included in this roster. Popular non-Disney villains include: *Boingo (Hoodwinked) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) *General Mandible (Antz) *Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Klaus and Claudia Furschtein (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Jenner (The Secret Of Nimh) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Pharaoh Ramses (The Prince of Egypt) *Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Resputin (Anastasia) *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Tzekel-kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Texas Pete (Superted) *Dr. Frost (The Further Adventures of Superted) *Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnifiecent) *Saddem Hussein (South park: Bigger longer and uncut) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Desmond Spellman (Casper Meets Wendy) *''Thatch (Casper's Scareschool)'' *''Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris)'' *General Woundwort (Watership Down) *''Prince Pyjamarama (The Further Adventures of Superted)'' *''Dennis the Hitman (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie)'' *''Edward (Gulliver's Travels) '' *''The Fox & The Cat (Pinocchio's Christmas)'' *''Miss. Trunchbull (Matilda)'' *''Napoleon (Animal Farm)'' *''Buxton The Blue Cat (Dougal And The Blue Cat)'' *''Cliff Vandercave (''The Flintstones) *Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Whetton (One Piece) *Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) *Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) *Meta Groudon (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) *Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) *Marcus (Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life) *Anubis (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light) *Dag the Coyote (Barnyard) *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) *Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Aunt Figg (Tom & Jerry the Movie) *Ganryu (Bleach: Memories of Nobody) *Gideon Gordon Graves (Scott Pilgrim VS The World) *Joe (Help! I'm the Fish) *Kim Jong-il (Team America: World Police) *King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Phantom the Pirate (Pokemon Ranger and The Temple of the Sea) *Lord Barkis Bittern (Corspe Bride) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *Commandant Krieger (The Devil's Arithimetic) *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears of Who) *The Other Mother (Coraline) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Smokey the Alley Cat (Stuart Little) *Soto (Ice Age) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears of Who) *The Joker (DC Comics) *The Beast (Kung Fu Hustle) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Lord Voldemont (Harry Potter series) *General Disorder (The Devil's Arithimetic) *Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Count Dooku (Star Wars Trilogy) *Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) *Layton T. Montgomery (Bee Movie) *Megatron (Transformers) *Zant (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Serleena (Men in Black II) *Simone Lenoir (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) *Zeebad (The Magic Roundbout Movie) *Spirit of the Book (Care Bears: The Movie) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Komoto (Warriors of Virtue) *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) *Gmork (The Neverending Story) *The Fratellis (The Goonies) *Huxley (Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland) *Prince Froglip (Princess and the Goblin) *Lord Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Scar Snout (Rugrats: The Movie) *The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *The Emperor of the Night (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) *Blackheart (Marvel Comics) *Dr. Brinkman (Agent Cody Banks) *Agent Smith (The Matrix series) *Lord Dargis (Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Chucky (Child's Play) *The Red Skull (Marvel Comics) *Xayide (The Neverending Story) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Film) *David (The Lost Boys) *VIKI (I, Robot) *Two-Face (DC Comics) *Commodus (Gladiator) *Thulsa Doom (Conan the Barbarian) *Darth Maul (Stars Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) *Deacon Frost (Blade) *Jareth (Labyrinth) *Nurse Ratched (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) *Esther Coleman (Orphan) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Dracula *Annie Wilkes (Misery) *Dorian Tyrell (The Mask) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *Count Dregon (Masked Rider) *Cylons (Battlestar Galactica) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Johnny Lawrence (The Karate Kid) *Weapon XI (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) *Norman Bates (Psycho) *Gozer (Ghostbusters) *Imhotep (The Mummy) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare of Elm Street) *Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) *Hannibal Lecter (The Silence of the Lambs) *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) *Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) *Mr. Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Captain Rhodes (Day of the Dead) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) *Dr. Christian Szell (Marathon Man) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) *Myotismon (Digimon) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Chairface Chippendale (The Tick) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan & The Pirates) *Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Vicky the Babysitter (The Fairly Oddparents) *Slade (Teen Titans) *Cad Bane (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Heather (Total Drama Island) *Lalavava (Dexter's Labratory) *Gladys Sharp, Dwayne the Verminator, & Vincent the Bear (Over the Hedge) *Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats) *Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Black Wolf (Wizards) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man series) *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie) *Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) *Leezar (Your Highness) *Nigel (Rio) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Terence Lewis (Totally Spies) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Megabyte (ReBoot) *Carlos (Hop) *Lord Piccolo (Dragonball: Evolution) *Simon Bar SInister (UnderDog Show) *Tlaloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) *Baron Silas Greenback (Danger Mouse) *The Nemesis (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) *Mon-Star (SilverHawks) *Flogg (The New Adventures of He-Man) *Akatsuki (Naruto: Shippuden) *Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix) *The Fossas (Madagascar) *Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *The Duke of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Hordak (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Shadow Weaver (Secret of the Sword) *Puppetino (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) *Revolta and the Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Annie & Oakley (Pokemon Heroes) *Jessie and James (Pokemon franchise) *Sinestro (DC Comics) *Walter Boggis, Nathan Bunce, and Franklin Bean (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Superwoman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *Ichy & Dill (The Land Before Time 4: Valley of The Mists) *Ozzy & Strut (The Land Before Time 2: Great Valley Adventure) *Hyp, Nod, & Mutt (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving) *Iron Masked Marauder (Pokemon 4ever) *Lawrence III (Pokemon: The Movie 2000) *Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes shorts) *Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Butler (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) *Rene Belloq (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of Ark) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes shorts) *The Toad (Flushed Away) *Bluto (Popeye) *Justin (Total Drama Action) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Queen Slug-for-a-butt (Earthworm Jim) *The Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Ghetsis (Pokemon: Black & White Versions) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) *Baron Zemo (Marvel Comics) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) *Molly Hale (Pokemon 3: The Movie) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Saturos and Menardi (Golden Sun) *Tortoise John (Rango) *Dark Axis (SD Gundam Force) *Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim) *The Red Skull (Marvel Comics) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country series) *Eight-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Sigma (Mega Man X series) *The Riddler (DC Comics) *King Dedede (Kirby series) *Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) *Lex Luthor (DC Comics) *Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Moo (Monster Rancher) *The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Vigo (Ghostbusters 2) *Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat series) *Mr. Sinister (Marvel Comics) *Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *The Almighty Tallest (Invader Zim) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury series) *Ivo Shandor (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) *Malefor the Dark Master (The Legend of Spyro) *President Stone (Astro Boy Film) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *KOMPLEX (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Grimlord (VR Troopers) *Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X) *Captain Whisker (Sonic Rush Adventure) *General Scales (Star Fox Adventures) *Black Shadow (F-Zero) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Black Samurai (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) *Skullmaster (Mighty Max) *Unicron (Transformers) *Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Mother Brain (Metroid) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Shadow Master (Double Dragon) *The Darkest Faerie (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) *Master Xandred (Power Rangers: Samurai) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) *Captain Nero (Star Trek Film) *Kang and Kodos (The Simpsons) *Herr Kleiser (Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther) *The Yowie Yahoo (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Vampire) *Vaati (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and Minish Cap) *Dark Queen (Battletoads) *Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *General Specific (Sheep in the Big City) *Justice (Afro Samurai) *Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) *Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) *Ebon (Static Shock) *Hugo A-Go-Go (Batfink) *Tex Hex (BraveStarr) *Warmaster Gorrath (Megas XLR) *Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Master Albert (MegaMan ZX Advent) *Bullseye (Marvel Comics) *Corvus (Dragon Quest IX) *Red Falcon (Contra series) *Phantosaur (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur) *Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) *Dark Raven (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Prime Evil (Filmation's Ghostbusters) *Gol and Maia Acheron (Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy) *Queen Morgana (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) *Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo!) *Tron Bonne and Servbots (MegaMan Legends) *Darkrai (Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) *The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Akihiro Kurata (Digimon: Data Squad) *Serpent (MegaMan ZX) *Colonel Muska (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) *Arlong (One Piece) *Marshall D. Teach AKA Blackbeard (One Piece) *Kuro (One Piece) *Zarm (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Horde Prime (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Fearsome Four (Zorro: Generation Z) *Fawful (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Lunar, Taurus, and Merco (Mischief Makers) *Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Koyasha (Mace: The Dark Age) *David Robert Jones (Fringe) *Vetvix (Garfield's Pet Force) *Emperor Gorganus (Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters From Beverly Hills) *Sonork Nezom (Dark Rift) *Mr. Dark (Rayman) *Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2) *Andre (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *The Campaigner (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) *Lokar (Redakai: Conquer the Kaira) *The Rhymer (Supah Ninjas) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z the Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan) *King Egger AKA The Great Devil (Adventures of Lolo series) *The Lobe (Freakazoid!) *King Salazar (Wakko's Wish) *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *The Girl-Eating Plant (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *Poultra the Chicken (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Jill (Super WHY!) *Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) *Wolfy (Super WHY!) *Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Peter Piper (Super WHY!) *Otis Weaselgraft and Dr. Pablum (Martha Speaks) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Goldilocks (Super WHY!) *DeFoe (Huntik: Secrets and Seekers) *Samhain (The Real Ghostbusters) *Xavier The Villain (The Flintstones: On The Rocks) References